Hot Gossip
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: She never noticed,no one told her. Is it wrong that someone else s boyfriend is spending more time with me? I mean he actually seems to prefer me over her. -What happends when Sasuke does marry Karin over Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

She never did realize it, no one even told her. Maybe that was the worst part? Even her friends who never said a word to her, were they hoping that she`d find out herself and they could go after him? It seemed so wrong, that he would be looking at me and she herself wouldn`t even notice. Did she notice or was she trying not to notice? It never made sense, how everyone knew, and talked about it, hot gossip; and never told her. Who wouldn`t when Sasuke Uchiha is going towards another girl while he`s dating Karin? Hot gossip.

Yes, maybe it is wrong that I am the one getting his attention and not Karin, but I tried to ignore him, but he actually confronted me about it. Karin did it once and he just let it go until she started talking to him again, personally I think he liked not having her voice nagging at his ears. So yes in a way it`s wrong, but we`re only in high school, big deal, nothing really last, and even though everyone spreads it around, we`ve never slept together. Some people probably wonder how the almighty senior Uchiha started to affilate with myself, a junior. Sakura Haruno.

I`ll tell you the story, it`s not played out, or dramatic, nothing spicy or lemony, just a regular high school story.

It had actually been the last half of my sophmore year, his junior year, and we had ended up in the same elective for our last semester, art. Now I am no artist, but Sasuke is amazing, of course he has shown very little people, I don`t even think Karin knows he can draw, or do anything really. We had been placed as seat partners, and it being the two of us I actually started to talk to him, and he would respond back every so often. He never showed me his work at first, but he left his sketchbook one day and before I returned it to him I looked through it and was surpised to see all the great artwork, even one of me, a simple sketch, of myself working on my own project. When I had gone to return it to him, he was surrounded by his friends, and me knowing some rules of high school, knew I couldn`t complement on his work, so instead I got a sticky note out and put it inside the book.

When I returned it to him he didn`t seem displeased or ready to bolt, his friends asked who I was, and he actually told him. Naruto and Kiba were happy to meet me, Neji was indifferent, and Shikamaru was practically asleep and only gave me a little wave. Of course when Temari started going out with him, she said that was alot for him to do actually. I simply smiled back at them and returned to my next class, Sasuke once again thanking me. Luckily Karin was nowhere in sight.

The next day turned out to be the day we actually started to talk. He had found my little sticky note and was actually blushing when he told me about him drawing me, but I told him I`d draw him to be fair. He smiled at me and he had to show me how to draw faces, he would actually laugh at me as I tried, yes laugh, and I would blush, but I would laugh along with him, knowing what he was laughing at. I sucked at drawing people. Since he decided he did want a picture of himself with the name Sakura Haruno scribbled at the bottom, he started to give me lessons. Usually after, after school since we both had sports after school.

Karin didn`t even seem to notice, even when he would spend his Fridays with me, even a dinner here and there. When he would talk to me in the halls, it was almost like she didn`t even see him, I`m not fan-girlish, but you notice him either way, no excuse. We became closer, and closer as the year started to end, I finally got his portrait right, he had given me mine, framed in my room, and he had taken his, and the next time I came over I found it framed in his room with my little scribbled signature at the bottom. Yes, even after I had drawn him I we still hung out, we had a final project and we decided to help each other, him with my skills, and me giving him ideas. We both aced it.

Karin actually came in the picture, with prom coming up, and all that. I was a sophmore so I couldn`t go unless invited, Sasuke asked me if I wanted him to get one of his friends to ask me to prom, but I told him I already had plans with my friends. Karin would call all the time, whenever Sasuke saw it was her he would usually give some remark, how annoying she is, or what a waste of minutes. Prom came and I got to see Sasuke in his tux, he looked sexy, and I was happy I got to see him. They had gone to prom together, but I`m pretty sure prom was the only place, becuase right around the time it ended he called me to make sure I was okay.

Of course Karin spread rumors the following Monday that she and Sasuke had gone wild and blah, blah, blah, Sasuke didn`t say anything, but he didn`t seem to like the rumors. Right after that nothing really happened, art class was just social hour now, and the juniors had to plan their trip, yes junior trip, we still talked and hung out, but it seemed less with all the stuff he had to do. Summer was rare for us to hang, he had to go to all these places with his family, and when he was home I had to go places with mine. Ino had actually text me once saying she saw Sasuke and Karin together out in public, and that was the only time I got one of those text saying that.

When school started again, everything started again, we both got study hall together, the whole year, which brings us to the presences of once again half way through the year. Told you it was just a regular high school story.

"Oi Sakura I bet Hinata can chug more ramen then you." See study hall, our group consisting of Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji, oh and me of course.

"Trust me Naruto I`m fine with that." It`s our usual routine, Naruo yelling, and the rest of us putting comments in here and there, or all of us talking to only one or two people.

"Dobe."

"Teme." They just stared at each other, and I watched as two of Karin`s so called friends walked by, examaining everything going on. Probably wondering why Sasuke`s own girlfriend`s friends can`t sit by him. Ha ha bitches.

"Sakura stop them before world war eight starts." I just stuck my tongue out at Neji, knowing Sasuke`s too tired to fight Naruto still just getting over being sick. Yes, ladies and gentlemen the great Sasuke Uchiha got sick.

"Sasuke come here." The chicks I had discreetly been watching, had called Sasuke waving him over to where they stand, a good amoount of space for us not to hear them. Sasuke didn`t move at all, and actually made himself comfier in his chair.

"Why?" They just pouted and tried to act cute, Sasuke said my pout is the cutest.

"Please we need to ask you something." He sighed and got up, figuring he would avoid an arguement with Karin if he went. We all went back to our previous conversation, Shika telling us what he could hear, since they both thought he was sleeping. We got very little, but something about dumping and whore. Better not be talking about me. Sasuke walked back after a few minutes, sighing again and leaning his head against my shoulder to be comfortable. Don`t worry he does it all the time, so it`s nothing different, innocent. Non of us asked any questions, he seemed pissed, and even Naruto wouldn`t bug him about Karin or her friends.

"So who wants to go get ramen later?" We all just sweat dropped at him, but I felt Sasuke let out a little chuckle, and I knew Naruto was the only one who could warm Sasuke up in this kind of situation.

The rest of the school year went like that, us in study hour, no Karin friends though, and we just hung out. More people got moved into study hour, and Sasuke and my friendship became more serious. We talked more in the hall, and hung out alot more after school and on weekends/breaks. Of course that wasn`t out fault, alll of our friends are dating, so we all hung out. One big group. That time of the year came again, prom, but this time I could go, junior. Ino, Hinata, and me had actually been elected on the court, junior, and some other boys from our grade. (all the guys are seniors)

We had fun, and Sasuke and the guys had come as well, most of the seniors had since they planned our prom. Sadly Karin and her friends hadn`t been able to make it, some fashion show they went to. I don`t think Karin even knew Sasuke came to junior prom, but we actually spent the whole time together, us alone, or with friends. Ino had been crowned the queen, and after the king and queen dance Kiba had stolen Ino back right away and was glaring daggers at the king. It really was fun, and Sasuke and me was the best part of that night. Poor Karin unknowing.

Sadly the year had come to an end, I couldn`t go to the senior prom, he went with Karin. Luckily he was elected king, but she was not. Yay! Today is the graduation, and all of us, girls, sat in the crowd watching, Sasuke had been elected validvictorian, and some how Naruto had passed. He`s not actaully that dumb, just a guy would be a better explanation. Karin had graduated, and I felt sad when Sasuke and her where by his parents, her clinging on his arm. I went over anyways, and his mom greeted me with a smile, she had always loved me, and I personally thought she wanted me and Sasuke together instead of Karin.

Fugaku didn`t really say anything, just a nod, and I gave Sasuke a hug saying I`d see him at his graduation party this weekend. Let me tell you no one else had planned their graduation party this weekend, everyone wanted to be at Sasuke`s.

**-Years Later.~**

I woke up once again, not feeling the body that should be next to mine. It is practically a routine now, I wake up and he`s long gone, sometimes I think he doesn`t even sleep in this room, our room. He can`t be cheating on me, I`m his wife and high school sweetheart I reminded myself. I got up and walked downstairs, suprised to see my husband of two years drinking coffee still.

"Morning dear." He never greeted me like usual, and just gave a nodd, and kept reading over documents.

"Did you sleep in our room last night?"

"No, I just went to bed on the couch." Ouch, the couch, a sign of marriage disruption.

"Well you should sleep on the bed tonight it`s soft." I gave him a sly grin, and raised my night gown up a little to show him what I mean.

"No, I`ll probably stay at the office, this project`s got to be done soon." I nodded, and felt a frown come on my face, he got up and put his cup in the sink. Grabbing the documents, and heading towards the garage. I felt ready to cry, and yell at the same time, we rarely had sex before we got married, and now we rarely, rarely have sex. If we do, it`s condom sex, and very short, I know Sasuke can do better, he used to when we were still in high school.

I grabbed my own coffee and sat down at the table, wishing we could be a real married couple, one that talks and spends time together. I wonder why he even married me, he`s never home, I thought about that pink-haired bitch he used to spend time with, I always ignored it firguring he just wanted to play with a little girl. No, he wouldn`t still be with her, that was years ago, no way he could still be in contact with her. I finished my coffee and headed towards my room, ready to get dressed, and find something to do.

-Sasuke.~

I parked my car in it`s usual spot, going through the doors, and getting in the elevator, hitting the top floor button, six. I waited as it went up, trying to get the horrible music out of my head, wishing that it would just explode, the speakers I mean. Finally I heard the ding, and doubled check to make sure it is the right floor before I get off. It was, and I stepped out into the hallway, turning right and knocking on one of the fours doors on the floor.

I heard footsteps and the door was opened, revealing my lovely blosoom.

"You`re a little late Sasuke." I stepped in and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I have to do some work Sakura." She just smiled at me and shut the door as we both walked into her livingroom.

"I`ll go get him, he`s been waiting for you." I nodded and got the blanket down on the floor, picking up the toys and putting them on it. I saw her come out with a little thing holding her hand and bouncing up and down. It`s eyes widing as he saw me, and ran as fast as he could over to me.

"Daddy!"

"Hey squirt." I hugged him, as he crashed landed on me. I rubbed his hair and he laughed, and rolled on his back holding his feet. I felt Sakura sit next to me, and lean on my side, watching us.

"How long are you staying this morning." I held the action figure up as Sanosuke began making a fort for the guy, out of blocks.

"I actually have to go in an hour, but I`ll be back later, three-ish, to go to the park."She smiled and nodded, as I began playing with our son and helping him defend the tower.

~Sasuke and Sanosuke played for another hour, and just as Sasuke said he had to leave. He gave Sanosuke a good rasberry, and gave Sakura a good kiss before he headed back out the door, and taking the stairs this time, having energy from being with his family. He proceeded down them, not minding having to go down six flights, he`s done more. The same thing happened as last time, throught the lobby, and to his car, backing out, but this time heading to his office.

Sakura watched from her balcony as Sasuke pulled out of the condo/apartment parking area. Some people might think, only four apartments on the floor because it`s the top floor, no this place has four, well condo/apartments on each floor, even the botton. Top nouch, Sasuke put her here, and he pays for it. She heard her son stir and looked over to see him falling fast asleep on his little bed. She smiled at the sight, and felt no remorse for Sasuke`s actual wife who has no idea he has a son, and a true lover. She looked back out one more time, before she headed back in, and securely locked the balcony doors, before heading to her office to get ready for class. (Online college.)

* * *

**This was going to be a one-shot, but I wanna go play in the snow, so you`ll have to wait actually. Hope you guys like it, and it`ll only be one or two more chapters depending on how much I type. Review, fav, sub, vote on profile, read other stories, and all that please.**

**~Chao**

**P.s I got nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

Sasuke came back around three just as he said, he`s always kept his promises to me, and if he can`t he`ll tell me before. How many guys do that?

"You coming Sakura?" He already had Sanosuke with his shoes on, and he was smiling up at me with a cherry tomato in his mouth.

"Yeah let`s go." Sasuke opened the door and we all headed down, Sasuke tried to take the stairs, but I pulled him back into the elevator, and made sure he didn`t try to jump out at any stops. We reached the lobby and Sanosuke was practically jumping with joy, but being an Uchiha he stayed collected. We got to Sasuke`s car, if you didn`t know it, he actually has an official spot. Now, why would a married man take his unknown kid and unknown lover out in public during the day? Because he feels like it, and Karin never goes to the park.

"Mommy can I get ice cream we get there!" Yeah, he can say all that for a three-year old. Sasuke smiled at him through the mirror, and I always thought it was cute that he is so sweet and caring towards Sanosuke.

"Yep, as soon as your daddy decides to park somewhere." Sasuke gave me a look and I just smiled innocently at him, he finally did park somewhere, rockstar parking bitches! Soon we were all out and listening for the "pop goes the weasel" tune.(that`s the ice cream song btw.) Soon we heard it as we came towards the little kids park, Sanosuke dragging both of us over there and ignoring the little stares from all the girls watching him. Uchiha`s.

"What would you like little man?" Sanosuke looked at all the colorful pictures on the side, he`d point to one then draw his finger back at the same speed. No one getting fed up with him as they watched the cute little boy try to decided.

"I want that one!" He finally decided and was pointing towards the spiderman popcicle picture. The man nodded, and went back into his truck, coming back out with the popcicle, handing it down to Sanosuke who took it greedily, and Sasuke handing the man the money.

"Alright squirt where you wanna go." I saw his mouth getting all sticky from sucking on the popcicle, and I watched him making sure he was still getting air.

"Padplaygro-dnad." Sasuke smiled and I laughed, his word barely being heard, he might have got the message as he pointed his finger and we led him towards the playground.

"Hurry up if you wanna go play." He`s gonna get Sanosuke killed eating that too fast. Sure enough though the boy finished his popcicle, spiderman, and once I barely finished wiping his face and hands he was on the playground. Playing with some little kid he must have known from pre-school.

"Sasuke what would your wife do if she knew?" I asked as I was leaning against him on the bench, watching our son run around and have fun.

"I don`t think that really matters." He gave me a kiss on the head, and I still felt little remorse for Karin.

"Ah, what a cute couple you guys are, you`ve got the cutest little kid." Some lady said to us as she watched Sanosuke run over to us.

"I know that`s why she`s not aloud to leave." Sasuke hugged me tighter, and the woman smiled, Sanosuke hugging my knee.

"She has no ring though and you do?" She gave us a perculiar look and I instantly tried to think of something that wouldn`t make me seem like a whore.

"She had to get hers fixed, it had the old style and the gem was coming out." The woman nodded.

"I understand, mine did that to." She smiled once more at us, and walked away, our attention going back to our son who was starring up at us.

"I want more ice cream." We both just smiled at him, and Sasuke got up to take him to what he wanted. He`s always a sucker for Sanosuke`s eyes, just like mine. I watched as they walked back to the unmoved truck, and some people gestured for him to cut, and he refuses, waiting like the rest. Although, some people did get out of line, and I saw them wait a little before they went behind him. I could see Sasuke`s chest rise and fall, he must have sighed over the silly matter, but didn`t say anything else.

-Karin.~

He should have at least called back. I had called around noon, knowing it`s his lunch hour, but his secretary said he had gone to a luch meeting. Deciding that was probably true, I said I`d call back later, which I did, at three. Now he had to go somewhere for some project or something, I mean come one. I`m sitting here now at eight o`clock, and I have yet to recieve a call. Sure he said he had some project, but surely he would call back to talk to me, wouldn`t he? I saw lights in the drive-way and looked out, only greeted with the pizza guy coming. I sighed again and handed him the bill as I took the pizza.

I starred blankly at the wall, slowly biting my pizza, I needed to get distracted. I got up, taking the pizza with me and headed to our, my room. Finding what I was looking for in the closet, well one thing. My old year-book. I opened the pages and began going through it, finding what I was looking for in the junior section, Sakura Haruno. The person I hated in high school, I probably didn`t show it, I really did think it was just him wanting to play with a little girl. Yes, that`s all it was. I skipped to the autographs section and found Sasuke`s, just a simple, _To my high school sweethear, Sasuke. _Nothing more, nothing less, simple and blaunt. I began thinking, what would Sasuke`s say from her?

I got up and searched through the closet some more, finding nothing. I began to ponder on where he would put it, but came up with nothing. I left the room, and headed back down stairs to put the pizza in the fridge. I began heading back to our room, but I passed his office. Sometimes he would stay in there for awhile, maybe? I slowly creeped the door open, waiting for an alarm to go off. It wasn`t locked, so it might not be in here, but then again he might not think I would ever look in here for something. I slowly walked in, still nothing happening, I used the light from the hallway and found the light switch. It clicked on and the room became eluminated.

I looked around, seeing the portrait of him hanging right beside his desk. I never really knew who did it, he never let me get close enough to see. Well, now I`ll have to see won`t I. I headed over and looked for the signature, and right there at the bottom, scribbled stood the two words I hate the most. Sakura Haruno. I moved away from the picture, afraid if I stayed close to it, it`d knocked it off and I would have some explaining to do. I refocused on my mission and began searching threw the drawers. Nothing, just business stuff, not even a trace that he might be cheating on me.

I made sure everything on the desk was the way I left it and began looking throught the bookselfs. I give up, nothing. I sat down in one of the chairs, and relaxed, he must have just gotten rid of it then, I knew he had one, I had signed it, but it looks like he doesn`t have it. I sighed once again, and began to panic as I heard the door opening, since locking it after getting the pizza delivered I knew it had to be Sasuke. I quickly got up and took one last look around the room before shutting off the lights and closing the door. Slowing my speed as I headed into the livingroom, finding him coming into the room.

"Karin you`re up." I gave him a tight smile as he headed into the kitchen and began looking threw the fridge.

"Yeah, weren`t you staying at the office." He was still looking threw the fridge, and I could have sworn I heard him mumble"Sak always has tomatos" as he shut the door and sat down on a bar stool.

"We finished early."

"I called twice." He glanced over at me and simply got up.

"I work unlike you Karin and didn`t have enough time to call you back for nonsense, you should be grateful enough I`m here." He walked right past me and headed up the stairs, I counted two minutes before I headed up also wanting to see if he`ll stay in our room. I walked up and heard the showering running in our room, I got to the door hoping he wanted me to join him, but I found it locked. Maybe he was dirty or something. I nodded to myself and began to change, thinking we could have some fun after he came out.

I had practically fallen asleep by the time he came out, and almost missed him settling down in the bed. I reminded myself of my goal and pushed myself into him. Knowing the one thing I`ve always had over pinky, bigger boobs. He grunted and did nothing, not even getting horny when I looked where he should be. I tried again and put my mouth by his ear, saying stuff that would make any guy horny.

"I want to sleep Karin." I jumped at his voice when he finally responded in some way.

"But Sasuke we never have any fun anymore." I whined and ran my hand down his chest, getting upset when he pulled away so I couldn`t.

"Not tonight Karin I`m tired, go to bed."I frowned, but knew I`d probably make him leave if I tried anything again. I just layed back down, and watched as I saw his body relax, and himself fall asleep. I just watched him, and finally fell asleep, imagining him giving me what I wanted.

-Sakura`s place.~

I opened the door to the little man`s room, watching as he slept peacefully and had the dinosaur Sasuke gave him snuggled right up to him. Squashed might be a better word, he had it pulled against him, I bet not even a pro-wrestler could get it away from. I leaned against the door-frame and just watched him, imaging Sasuke here with me; as much time as he spends here, and I know what I mean to him, I still always wish he would stay. Sometimes he does, but it`s rare it would be bad if it got out he was cheating. Kinda funny no one has?

I smiled again as Sanosuke cuddled to the dino more and snuggled into the bed, reminding me of when Sasuke snuggles right into me, holding me tight like the dinosaur. I grabbed the door knob and quietly closed the door, heading back to my room, and snuggling into my own blankets, imagining Sasuke right there with me.

I woke up later that night with Sanosuke whimpering, I had baby monitors since the walls are so hard to hear through. I got up and almost screamed when I heard the thunder roll through. No wonder he`s almost crying, I got to his room and saw him clutching the dinosaur for dear life. He looked at me once he heard me and raised his arms out towards me, one still holding the dinosaur. I picked him up and held him to my chest, figuring he would stay with me for the night.

"Mommy?"

"You`ll be fine sweetie." I cooed to him as I held him in my arms, I made sure he could see the little amount of lightning he could, and I tried to block out the thunder, but the storm was definetly violent. I heard the trees whip around, and tried to fall asleep, Sanosuke had, but I`ve always had hated storms, and the whipping wind. I wished Sasuke was here, and tried to keep the image of him confronting Karin over the storm out of my mind.

I woke up later around eight, Sanosuke still fast asleep in my arms, it was sunny out now, and from what I could see you would never know that storm had hit. I slowly got up, grabbing clothes, and heading into the bathroom to change, and make breakfast for my two men.

-Karin.~

I woke up with no Sasuke, I heard him down stairs, his heavy feet heading down the stairs. I quickly got up and put a robe on, hoping I`d catch him before he left. I remembered last night, I had woken up to a storm, and clinged to Sasuke, he never moved, and it was good enough for me, for now. I reached the kitchen and found him pouring coffee, he`s never had breakfast at home before, and I wondered if he wanted me to make him breakfast. I put a smile on, and began pouring my own cup of coffee.

"Good morning." He only grunted and drank his coffee, I felt my eye twitch, but only sat down next to him, and watch as he drank his coffee eyes closed.

"You should go shopping Karin, I just put money in your account." I nodded, reminded of another thing that showed what he felt for me. We had seperate bank accounts, yes he had his own name, and would only put money in my account every now and then. I tried to get the bank to show me what he put money out for, or who might be on the account, but they said that only Sasuke can be told.

"Are you coming home." He seemed to think a bit before replying a light "maybe." I smiled a little knowing he might actually come home for once on time. He got up abruptly after looking at the clock, and I watched as he grabbed his motorcycle key? Hasn`t taken that in awhile, oh well it`s summer and nice out. He went out the door, and I didn`t even mutter a good-bye, before getting up and going to get ready.

I came back down about an hour later, and was ready to grab my car key, but Sasuke had left his. Did he want me to take his car? I pulled my hand back and thought for a moment, if he caught me with his car and I wasn`t suppose to be I`d be in trouble, but then again. Wait, he would never know, I`d be home before him. I reached my hand back out and grabbed his key, myself heading out the door.

I hoped into his car, and adjusted all the mirrors, and seat. Just as I was about to reverse something in the mirror caught my eye. A toy? I put the car back in park, took off my seat belt, and turned aroud to look. Sure enough right in the middle of the black seat a little action figure was seating. I picked it up and noticed it was the latest of the spiderman series, it couldn`t be Sasuke`s old toy then, so who`s?

I turned the car off, readjusting everything, and stormed back in the house. Knowing if I got out on the road, someone would get hurt. I sat down on the couch and thought of what I would say to him.

-Sakura`s.~

I walked into her apartment, smelling the breakfast cooking, my mouth savoring seeing the tomatos.

"You`re early."

"Yep." I walked over to her and kissed her, seeing her in that cute little apron of hers. Now if we could just subract the tank top, minus the underwear and add a lower apron neck we`d be better.

"Where`s Sano?"

"In my room." I gave a sheepish smile, and kissed her again, knowing that I wasn`t here to keep her from the storm. It made me feel kinda pathetic that I couldn`t protect her.

"I`ll go get him." I walked down the hall, and entered her room, seeing my little man under the blankets, only his head sticking out. I walked over to him, and saw that he had the dinosaur I gave him stuck to his side like glue. I smiled and carefully picked him up, one of his little eyes opening, and his hand rubbing the sleep out of the other.

"Dadd*Yawn*y" I let him lean against my shoulder, and carried him out to the kitchen Sakura setting the plates. I sat him down on his high-chair, on Sakura`s side, he woke up a little more and rubbed that sleep out of his eyes. His dino on his side, as Sakura put the bib on him and helped him eat.

"Taste good." She smiled at me, and looked back on Sanosuke, using his hands to eat.

"Sasuke what are your plans today?"

"Well since someone has been keeping me out of my office for so long I need to go in all day today." She gave me an innocent smile and I leaned over to give her a kiss. Going back to my breakfast and grabbing seconds off the plate in the middle.

"Mommy, daddy!" He clapped his hands and little pieces of egg flew, Sakura laughing and gving him a kiss on the forehead. I laughed with them, and wished that this was all day, not just the morning or when I get a chance.

-Karin. Later at night.~

I listened as his motorcycle engine came in the garage and turn off. I kept the light off as the door opened and he stepped in, thinking I`m asleep. He began walking and just as he was about to walk past me I turned on the lamp light. He stopped and turned to me.

"Karin." I kept my face on and slowly leaned forward, ready to give him what I was thinking about all day, and all the emotions I`ve held back.

"Karin, that`s all! You`ve been married to me for years, no dear, no I love you, just Karin! You know what I found this morning Sasuke? In your car! A action figure, the latest, so it`s not yours, so who`s is it? What you got pinky pregnat! I thought that was some stupid little high school fling, just for you to play with, but no! When did you get her pregnat?" I felt my chest rise and fall, my breathing ragged as I finally let it all out. He just starred at me with inpassive eyes, not even seeming to flinch.

"You`re right Karin, you are just Karin. I don`t see why you were in my car, but yes I do have a son, and whether it`s Sakura`s and mine is non of your business." I felt my anger rise.

"So when did you have sex with her?" He gave me a look, and I saw the smirk form on his face.

"Back at her junior prom, first time." I thought back, he never even slept with me after prom, only senior, and that was during prom. I gave him a cold hard glare.

"Bastard." The smirk never left his face as he turned around went to go get his car key, and headed back out the door. Not before turning around and giving me one last haunting sentence.

"The kid`s three, got her pregnat during the last few months of her senior year." I felt my eyes widen again, it made no sense, yet it made so much sense at the same time. He walked out the door, and I fell down into the chair again, feeling myself wanting to cry, but not willing myself to. I heard the car leave, and still only a few tears left my eyes.

-Sakura`s.~

I rubbed my eyes as I flipped the tv off, and got up to go get the door. Wondering who would be knocking at twelve o`clock. I looked threw the peep hole and was suprised to see Sasuke outside. I unlocked the door and let him, giving him a kiss from the look on his face.

"What`s wrong?" We walked to the couch, and sat down, him leaning on me and burying his head into my hair.

"Karin found out." I looked at him, he seemed more confused and upset then angry.

"So what now?" He didn`t answer for some minutes and when he did I was shocked at first and jumped from the silence being broken suddenly.

"I don`t know, I want to get a divorce and marry you, but I`d be going against my dead dad`s wishes." I felt the sadness come over me, just as the last time he told me he had to marry Karin, his father expected it out of him. Probably the reason I never really liked Fugaku.

"Oh."

"Sakura, you know I love you, but I really don`t know what to do." He had moved his head and is looking me straight in the eyes, but, no he has to choose. I got up and went into my room, bringing out pillows and blankets.

"You can stay on the couch, see you in the morning." I handed them to him, and headed back to my room, locking the door.

~I watched as she walked back to her room, I didn`t know whether she`s sad or pissed at me, probably both. I sighed and was ready to get cozy, until I remebered she most likely locked her door, but not Sanosuke`s. I grabbed my stuff and headed down the hall to his room, making sure she didn`t hear me when I passed her room. I opened the door and saw him sleeping, I slowly crept to his bed and layed everything down beside it, lowering my self down on it too, and I fell asleep.

~Morning.

I woke up and headed out to the livingroom to check on Sasuke, shocked when he wasn`t there. I headed down to Sanosuke`s room to see if he was up, and I was suprised when I heard Sanosuke laughing. I cracked the door open and saw Sasuke playing with Sanosuke, him smiling and the latter laughing. I really feel bad for being mean to Sasuke, but I see his blankets and pillows by Sanosuke`s bed, so he wasn`t alone.

I closed the door again, and went to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Just as I finished breakfast, Saske came out with Sanosuke on his shoulders.

"Mommy look I made you a picture!"Sasuke lowered him down and Sanosuke came bounding over to me, holding up the picture, I practically squashed him to death. He had drawn a heat, big, and put I love you mommy in it. So cute. Sasuke came over to me and gave me a kiss on the head, and I let him, figuring we could work things out later. We all sat down, and little conversation carried on.

Both of us had been playing with Sanosuke, he finally got tired and we put him down for nap. Sasuke led us out to the livingroom and we sat down on the couch.

"Sasu-" He had cute me short with putting his lips on mine.

"Sakura, I`m sorry. Screw my dead father`s wishes, my mom`s still alive and she likes you better. I just can`t wait till she finds out I`ve hid a kid on her. So Sakura screw Karin, uh not that way, but I rather marry you." He had put my face in his hands, starring dead straight into my eyes, kissing me again when he finished.

"Well that`s good to know Sasuke, and uh-about your mother not being able to raise Sanosuke, she`ll get another chance." I saw his eyes widen, and a smile set down on his face.

"You`re pregnat?" I gave a nod and he hugged me so tight I think I`m going to explode.

"Good, Sanosuke was asking for a little sibling this morning." I nodded and we got our first alone time in awhile.

-Narrator.

Sasuke had gone back to his house and set the divorce papers down, Karin coming from a family with money, going to get little from Sasuke. He had put the house up for sale the day that he decided to divorce Karin, and selling the ring. The paparazzi was all over the break up, and magazines, papers, and any news/gossip thing was sold out, the news being watched. Of course without the divorce being hot itself, when Sakrua and Sanosuke came out being known and them calculating the age of the child everything got hotter. His mother though, he luckily called before it got out so she wouldn`t find out from anyone besides him.

She was happy to hear that he dumped Karin for Sakura, she did always like Sakura better. She was upset about not getting to raise her grandchild, but was over most of it when she was told Sakura`s going to have twins. Yeah, twins. Sasuke and Sakura had been happy to hear that, and even Sanosuke is excited that he gets two little siblings instead of one. The wedding was huge, and it was pretty fast so that Sakura would be able to fit in the dress.

It was happy and unlike Sasuke`s first wedding their was no doubt in anyone`s mind that Sasuke and Sakura should be married. They both had bought another big house, Sanosuke helping pick it out. His birthdy had come, and he turned four, so he deemed hismelf old enough to pick the house. Sasuke and Sakura were fine with what he chose, it was actually the house they figured they would buy anyways. Brand new too, always a good bonus.

Karin ended up, where-ever she ended up, and Sasuke and Sakura`s twins were Shina and Daisuke, with another child after that Raisuke. Sakura getting her nurse then doctor`s license. Living a big happily family now, always in the news.

* * *

**Whew, longest two chapters I`ve ever written in one day. Snow`s deeeep! Hope you enjoyed, and I`ve decided to make an anthology out of this called "Hot Gossip Anthology" Basically on all my favorite couples, and even some requests, you`ll get what its about after the first one or two, now I just gotta write those.**

**~Chao**

**P.s I got nothing again. Vote, sub, fave, vote, read other stories and all that please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!I have some very bad news to share with you all.**

**First, I bet most of you have noticed my lack of updates, sorry, but my schedule is very busy and will continue to be very busy, so I ask you guys to be patient. My longer stories probably won't be updated for a long time, I have school, sports everyday, and then my weekends are booked.**

**Second, I need some inspiration, I have ideas, but nothing big enough for a huge chapter, so please give me ideas!**

**Third, I will probably get one shots up, and I will probably work on one after I post this, please forgive me, but I have ideas I wish to share, and I need more for the other stories. **

**Fourth, Alot of people have told me they want more on my Halloween Story, I have decided that every Halloween I`ll post a new chapter, but also that if I get so many reviews overall on all my stories combined I`ll post a new chapter, and you can also review for another story, even if it`s a one shot, and you just want one chapter of continuation, so review for that. I`ll have a goal set up on my profile, and update when I have the chance.**

**Fifth, This is totally unrelated to writing, but has anyone noticed the new Naruto theme song? I really hope that what I perceive it as isn`t true. I think Sakura might kill herself, that`s what it look likes, I mean she probably want, but does anyone else see that in the theme song with her holding that kunai and everything else going on?**

**Sixth, I think that is all. Please don`t be mad at me! Also, any reviews for any of this counts, oh and any review has to be something good, not just "count," or something pathetic, that will not count.**

**Have a good day~**


End file.
